Excuse me!
by konARTISTE
Summary: Guess who wants Megumi’s undivided attention, but isn’t getting any? Just when he thought life would ease up, he faces a foxeared problem. Sequel to Voluntary Distractions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable.  
Summary: Guess who wants Megumi's undivided attention, but isn't getting any? Just when he thought life would ease up, he faces a fox-eared problem. Sequel to Voluntary Distractions.  
It is supposed to be humour, but you may tell me what you think… Through a review! Enjoy!

* * *

**

It was a sultry summer evening. A tall man with brown, shoulder-length hair and a red bandana sneaked into the doctor's clinic and closed the door quietly, with a smug grin on his lips.

'Oi, Megitsune!' He called and strolled to the office where the lady doctor stayed when she had no patients. He slid the shoji open and peered inside, but saw everything but the one he wanted to see.

With a pout, he closed it again and Sagara Sanosuke yelled: 'Kitsune! Where are you?'

There was no response, so he sat down on the tatami in the examination room. He rested his hand on his knee, striking his usual pose, and closed his eyes. He breathed in the scent of Takani Megumi, which lingered in every room of the house. He began thinking about what had happened two days ago. He had finally told the lady his feelings for her and showed them, too, in a typically Tori-atama-ish way: by bickering with her. And, of course, he kissed her once or twice… Okay, just once. And she had been the one to initiate the brief kiss. They hadn't been able to do very much, but that was because she was so busy with her patients during the visiting hours. And after the visiting hours, too. He sighed wistfully.

Suddenly, two hands covered his eyes and a voice whispered: 'Guess who I am?'

There was no question about it. He knew how that person was. Nonetheless, he pretended to ponder. 'Ano… I don't know… Give me a hint.'

Softly, lips brushed against his earlobe and he smirked. 'I still have no idea!'

'Shut up, you baka! Don't pretend to be such a fool!' huffed a female voice.

'O, now I know who you are!' Sanosuke quickly grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. A woman with silky black hair and a beautiful face looked up with a mock-exasperated gaze. Her arms encoiled themselves around his waist and she rested her head against his chest.

Sano pretended to be appalled. 'Ano! Megumi? I was expecting to see Kaoru!'

Megumi scowled, but before she could realise he had been joking around, Sano had buried his face in her hair and was breathing heavily. Shivers went down her spine and she enjoyed his warm breath on her skin.

'Are there any more patients, Kitsune?'

'Not that I know, Tori-atama.'

'Then what do you think we should do?' he met her eyes with a suggestive look.

Megumi laughed softly and tightened her grip around his waist, asking: 'I don't know. If you have any suggestions, then do surprise me.'

The man was enjoying this moment fully. He nudged her cheek with his nose and said: 'Surprise…!'

He initiated their second kiss and began to push his limits, when all of a sudden, the shoji door opened and Hikaru, the old lady that lived across the street exclaimed: 'Kami-sama! Takani-san! Sagara-san! What are you doing?'

Megumi leaped from his lap and bowed in embarrassment. 'Gomen nasai, Hikaru-san.'

Sano blinked, bewildered, and watched how Megumi bit her swollen lips and gazed at the floor in embarrassment.

'Two days have passed since Sagara-san's return and you already are acting like a married couple?' scolded the old lady. While Megumi winced, Sanosuke just rolled his eyes in exasperation.

'That door was closed, you know? And it is way past visiting hours!' He said to the old lady and stood up. 'What is your problem -'

Megumi hissed: 'Don't be so rude!'

' – De gozaru?' finished Sano lamely.

'I'll tell you, young man!' Hikaru shook her wrinkly finger at him. 'You are not allowed to show affection before marriage –'

'M-marriage?' echoed Sanosuke, shocked. 'B-but, Hikaru-dono! We have only met two days ago, after six years –'

'Sanosuke! Where are your manners?' chided Megumi, 'show some respect to elders! Don't interrupt Hikaru-san.'

'Tell him, Takani-san.' Hikaru nodded, but then shook his head. 'Iie! I was talking… Where was I? Hai! Marriage… Haven't you thought of getting married, Sagara-san?'

'H-hai, Hikaru-dono, but I haven't really –'

'Then you should get married first! A patient can storm in any moment of the day-'

Sano cursed under his breath. _Just like you, busu? Jirettai, onna!_

'- And can catch you having your nuptials before wedlock! Takani-san's reputation as a well-respected doctor would take a single train ticket to Yokohama, if you can't keep yourself under control!'

Sanosuke glanced at Megumi, who was staring at the floor, red-cheeked. Hikaru continued: 'And it goes same for you, Takani-san!'

'Hai, Hikaru-san.' Said the lady doctor quietly.

'Very well. I'll keep checking on you every once a while.' Hikaru turned around and left.

When the door shut, Megumi groaned. 'You baka!'

'Me?'

'Hai! You!' She took a deep breath. 'I have never been embarrassed so much in my whole life!'

'Is that so?' asked Sanosuke lightly and loomed over her, with a lazy grin.

'Hai!'

'Then what about the time you tripped over that piece of soap at the Kamiya Dojo?'

Megumi's eyes narrowed. 'That was because you purposely had put it there to take revenge.'

This time, Sano's eyes narrowed. 'Aa? Well, if you weren't such a snobby little Kitsune, then there would be no need for revenge and you wouldn't have tripped!'

'So that was _my _fault?' hissed the woman and poked a finger in his bare chest.

'Aa!' he exclaimed.

'You baka!'

'Well you're no less either, busu!'

'Who are you calling a busu?'

'You!' yelled Sanosuke. 'And that nosy old prune!'

'Well, that nosy old prune was right!'

'Don't tell me you're siding with her, Kitsune!'

'I am! I am siding with her, Tori-atama!'

'Yeah?'

'Hai! She was absolutely right! This isn't the West, where unwedded couples can kiss at the corners of every street!'

'We weren't at a street's corner! We were inside, after visiting hours, with the damn door closed! If that's a street's corner, then I beg to differ, woman!'

'You don't have to take my words literally!'

'I will! You are saying… Are you actually saying that you don't want me to touch you?' he smirked and began to draw her in a hug.

'Hai… Iie… Yes! No, I don't know! Maybe!' she cried distractedly.

'You don't want me to embrace you… Like this?' He pulled her against himself and kissed her forehead.

'No…' she whispered, half-heartedly and melted against him.

'So you don't want me to caress you?' He asked quietly and stroked her hand.

'No… I…'

He pressed his nose against her cheek, his lips lingering not too far from hers. 'You… don't want me to kiss you?'

'I- No!' She pushed him away, flushed and he ended up on his back to the floor and his head at her feet. 'Don't seduce me, Tori-atama!'

'Excuse me? You think I'm seductive?' he asked, innocently looking up at her.

'Yes! And you're not allowed to be seductive before –'

'Before…?' He stood up and once again loomed over her.

'Before… Aargh!' She turned around and left the examination room, leaving a puzzled Sanosuke behind.

'Before what?' he whispered. Then his eyes widened and he answered his own question. 'Before marriage…'

Feeling a bit dizzy, he dropped himself back on the tatami. He had been bereaved of a kiss twice and now…

_She wants to marry?

* * *

_

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**A/n: How's this, ne? –Author laughs- Want to know what happens? Stay tuned! I'll be updating soon. Meanwhile, review, for the sake of Sano's health, 'cause his doctor doesn't what to be with him. Itai. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable.  
Summary: Guess who wants Megumi's undivided attention, but isn't getting any? Just when he thought life would ease up, he faces a fox-eared problem. Sequel to Voluntary Distractions.  
It is supposed to be humour, but you may tell me what you think… Through a review! Enjoy!

* * *

**

What happened in the previous chapter:**  
Just when Sanosuke starts to enjoy a kiss with Megumi, Hikaru, the old lady from across the street, storms in. She rants about the reputation of Megumi as a respected doctor and the differences between the East and the West. She also says that if they want to continue the kissing, they should get married first. Megumi agrees with the lady and forbids Sanosuke to touch her. She lets him know that she wants to marry. Poor Sanosuke. He has no choice but to figure out a way to propose.

* * *

**

'Kuso…' muttered Sanosuke as he strolled down the street. 'Kuso…'

Things weren't going well for Sagara Sanosuke. His beloved Takani Megumi was being a hypocrite. And she wanted to marry him before she allowed him to touch her. 'KUSO!'

_It's so not fair! She flirted like mad with Kenshin. Touching him, hugging him and batting her eyelashes at him. Granted, she did that to make Kaoru jealous for fun, but still! After confessing my most intimate feelings and not spending time with any women for six years, doesn't she think that I am eager for some time alone with her? But no! That busu of a Hikaru just had to interrupt us and convince Megumi to avoid all physical contact. As if we were sprawled butt-naked on the floor! I wish! He he. But honestly, we were only sharing a small kiss. And just look where I ended! I have to, somehow, propose to her. Damn. I feel like pulling a Kenshin and saying "Oro?"!_

He looked around the bustling market street. A few feet away from him, there were some people working on a construction site. Sanosuke got an idea. He walked up to a random construction worker and greeted him.

'What d'you want? Can't you see I'm busy here?' grumbled the short, bald man. He eyed Sanosuke angrily and blew some smoke in the tall man's face.

'You are the boss around here?' asked Sano calmly.

'What do you think?'

'What do you want me to think?'

The man glared at him. 'What do you want?'

Smiling lopsidedly, Sano asked: 'Are you interested in hiring a man who works for three, but accepts money for two?'

'I am. But you don't look like a strong man.' snorted Baldy.

'Is that so?' asked Sanosuke nonchalantly.

'Aa! Now get lost!' replied the man and began to turn away, but he was stopped. Sanosuke grabbed him by the belt that was fastened around his massive waist. He lifted him with only his left hand in ease. The boss squirmed and yelled: 'Let go, you freak!'

Sanosuke began spinning him around. 'I am going to ask you one more time. Are you interested in hiring a man who works for three, but accepts money for two?'

'Yes! Yes! Now put me down! Onegai.'

'Good!' smiled Sanosuke good-naturedly and dropped the man on the ground.

* * *

'I have finished all the work that you have assigned me to do so, boss.' Drawled Sano and extended his hand expectantly. The grumpy man glared at him and tossed a small sack of yen towards him. 

'Why thank you!' The man with the red bandana caught it and began counting his money. When he was finished, he smiled and nodded his head. 'Ah, sensei, I think you have made a mistake. You haven't given me enough money, Beshikio-san.'

'That's the money for two men,' snarled Beshikio. 'Now get lost.'

Suddenly, Sanosuke's left fist landed in the middle of the old man's desk with a loud thump. A second later, the desk broke in two. 'Don't think I'm stupid, Beshikio-san,' he said, smiling angrily. 'You'll regret it.'

Trembling, the man brought out: 'but that is the money for two men, Sagara-dono!'

Sanosuke growled and yelled. 'Before I came to you, I went to one of the men to ask what they get paid. What you have given me isn't even the half of what he got! Now give me my damn money or you'll pay with your limbs!'

He crackled his hands threateningly and raised one. The man cowered.

'All right! All right!' said the man hastily. 'Here, have your money! But don't hurt me! Please, don't hurt me!'

He threw two bags of yen towards him and continued cowering.

'You baka!' Snickered Sano. 'You can't think of anything else than protecting your own sorry ass! I despise scum like you, old man.'

He shook his head and stepped out of the room after saying: 'See you tomorrow, sensei!'

He grinned when he heard the old man whimper.

* * *

Now he had the money to propose. But the question is, did he need the money to propose? Sano didn't know the answer, but didn't really care. Money was always safe to have, just in case. 

_Okay… What next? Food! The proposal can come later._

Whistling, Sanosuke entered a small restaurant.

'That was delicious!' groaned Sano as he leaned back and rubbed his stomach. Unlike before, his stomach had become a wee bit smaller, because of all the travelling he had done.

The man payed the bill and left the restaurant.

_Now what to do?_

He let his eyes wander over the busy street.

'Touya-chan!'

'Kya! Keiko-chan! Leave me alone!' exclaimed a six year old boy as he came running towards Sanosuke, his brown hair flying. 'Sano-niisan! I am so happy I came across you!'

Before Sanosuke realised what happened, Touya had climbed on his back and was squirming wildly. The boy's hand had covered the man's eyes.

'Touya-chan, wh-what-?' stuttered Sano, shaking to and fro because of the boy's movement. Suddenly he felt a blow against his legs and he gasped. _What was that?_

His legs were squeezed painfully and he nearly lost his balance, when he heard: 'Sano-niisan! Sano-niisan! Gimme back Touya-chan!'

'Keiko-chan?' mused Sanosuke, bewildered. Touya released his face, but gripped his neck.

'K-kuso!' groaned the freeloader when he swalloed with difficulty. He glanced down and saw a mop of black hair. 'K-Keiko-chan?'

Keiko looked up, her four year old, blue eyes pooling with dismay. 'Sano-niisan! Gimme back Touya-chan NOW!' She tightened her grip, cutting off his circulation.

'Keiko-chan, please let go of my legs,' pleaded Sano.

'No!' yelled the little girl stubbornly. 'I want my Touya-chan back!'

Sanosuke snickered. 'Yóur Touya-chan?' He smirked.

'Jamero!' hissed the boy on his back irritably.

He ignored the child and choked: 'Let's make it fair, Keiko-chan. If you let go of my legs, I'll let you have him.'

Smiling, the girl nodded.

'Why!' cried Touya tragically. 'Why are you betraying me?'

Keiko let go of the man's legs and he sighed in relief. He put the struggling Touya down next to him, but stopped Keiko from lunging at him. Instead, he grabbed hold of each of their chubby little hands and said: 'Why don't we go somewhere quiet so we can talk about what's wrong? How about Megumi-neesan's clinic?'

'Okay!' chirped the girl happily and started skipping. Touya just grumbled moodily and trudged along. As they walked back, Keiko started to sing the same song as Megumi had sung before.

* * *

'So she's been following you around ever since you gave her that flower?' asked Sanosuke incredulously. 

Touya nodded. 'I wish I didn't.'

'Why?' was asked to him.

''Cause all my friends tease me now!' huffed the boy. 'They say that she's my… She's my…'

'Girlfriend?' suggested Sanosuke with a smile.

'No! Well… Yeah…' Touya scratched the back of his neck.

'And you…?'

'I don't know… Keiko-chan can be nice… but sometimes she is mean!' He frowned, but smiled again, as he watched Keiko play with her dolls.

'O, I understand exactly what you mean.' Sanosuke snorted.

'With Megumi-neesan?'

'Aa.'

'Then what did she do?'

Sanosuke grinned. 'She was being very s…. sweet.,' he was about to say seductive, but he was afraid that Touya would run away screaming, at hearing that word, 'but then suddenly she implied that she wanted to marry!'

'With whom?'

'Ano…' Sano sighed wearily. 'Me.'

'And you…?'

'I don't know… She can be lovely… but sometimes she is so conniving!' He shook his head. 'But that's what I like about her, I guess.'

'So you want to marry Megumi-neesan?' asked Touya boldly.

Sanosuke pondered. _Do I really want to spend my whole life with a fox? With the sáme fox, whole my life? How would it be, waking up in the morning and seeing her face lying next to mine, all peaceful and pretty, my arms protectively around her, her hand holding mine…? And then she would open up her eyes and whisper:_ "Good morning, Tori-atama."

_What the hell am I worrying about? Of course, I want to spend my whole bloody life with Megumi!_

'Hai!' said Sano. 'But I…'

'You what?' urged the young boy.

'I don't know how to propose her!' confessed Sanosuke and groaned out load. 'Kuso…! I'm discussing my lovelife with a six year-old!'

'Oi! There's nothing wrong with me!' exclaimed Touya, deeply offended and balled his fists.

Shaking his hands, he sheepily said: 'Maa, maa! I meant that I am pathetic – not you!'

'All right, then.' Touya calmed down, but was still breathing heavily. 'why not?'

'Nani?'

'Why don't you know how to propose her?'

It seemed a stupid question to Sano, but when he thought about it, he found himself at loss of words. 'I… I… I guess I'm afraid?'

'Of that she will say no?' snorted Touya.

'Oi!' This time, Sano got pissed off. 'There's nothing wrong with being afraid of that!'

'Not when she was the one to suggest marriage!' countered Touya, just as loudly.

_He is right… The kid's right! Kuso,_ thought Sanosuke amazed_, if she implied it, she also implied that she wants to marry. So actually, she said yes.. before even being questioned… To look it from that way… KUSOO!

* * *

_

He bolted up and flung the shoji door open. 'Kitsune!'

Megumi looked up from her patient, an old lady. 'What is it, Tori-atama?'

'I do.'

The lady doctor raised an elegant eyebrow. 'You do? You do what?'

He pulled her towards the study and closed the door behind them. His brown eyes were twinkling with amusement and so were hers. 'Remember that you said you wanted to marry first before er… kissing, so to speak?'

Megumi nodded and folded her arms expectantly, while she leaned against her desk, looking up to him.

'Well what you said was actually already a proposal. A proposal to me to propose to you.'

'Right…'

'And at first I was worrying if you'd say yes or no… But then… Someone told me that by doing that proposal you did, you said yes.'

'Okay…'

'So there is actually nothing to worry about.' He concluded and smirked triumphantly. Their eyes locked and he slowly approached her. He pulled her in an embrace and brought his lips near hers. Just when he was about to initiate a passionate liplock, she pushed him away. He stumbled back, staring at her, appalled.

'Nani?' he asked, furiously.

Megumi laughed and fox-ears appeared on her head. 'You baka! You might think you've got it all figured out by the help of a six year-old, even though you're quite good with children-'

Sanosuke blushed.

'-But you still haven't done what you're supposed to do!'

The man whimpered. 'Megumi, why are you doing this to me? That's already the third kiss that isn't finished!'

'O, so you want to kiss before proposing me?' she asked nonchalantly and pulled him closer.

He nodded profusely. He felt like an idiot, but was too eager for a kiss to bring up his pride.

'Well, I suppose I can do that …' whispered the lady doctor delicately in his ear, sending his senses in overdrive.

'Really?' he asked dumbly.

As an answer, he felt her soft red lips pressed against his and he immediately embraced her and took the time to show her how much he wanted to be with her. His mind went spinning and in the heat of the moment, he moaned: 'Marry me?'

He felt her smirk against his mouth. Her lips left his to answer, but he quickly pressed back for another kiss. This struggle continued till they both were out of breath and broke apart.

After she had made herself presentable again, she rested her head against his chest and said: 'Yes. What took you so long?'

_That question again,_ thought Sanosuke_, Kami-sama, it reminds me of that dream… Idea!_

He didn't answer, but instead he pulled her back into another kiss, making sure his not so innocent intentions were clear.

'Hold it right there, young man!' said an old voice.

Instantly, his not-so-innocent intentions disappeared upon realising of whom the voice could be.

'Hikaru-san!' gasped Megumi and escaped his tight grip.

Hikaru was standing in the door way, her wrinkly face upset. 'Sagara-san! Didn't I tell you not to provoke Takani-san into intimate positions before marriage?'

'Not really.' Replied Sanosuke dryly. 'But what's the big deal! I proposed her already!'

'That doesn't mean you're married! Don't you know the difference between engagement and marriage?'

_Well, I'd love to be engaged in certain matters before marriage, does that also count_, he thought, annoyed. He looked at Megumi, who was smirking at him, her fox ears still visible. She was watching how he suffered and was enjoying it, too!

'You tell him, Takani-san! You're supposed to be the responsible one! We don't want children before marriage!'

The old lady left the study and went back into the examination room, leaving the couple to blush.

'Megumi…?' he whimpered, pouting.

'What is it, Sanosuke?' she asked innocently as she steadily approached him.

'Please tell me you don't agree with that busu, koiishi!' he pleaded.

'But I do agree…' She smirked and kissed his cheek. Then her lips sunk to his neck and began trailing kisses. He groaned and once again enwrapped her in his arms.

'Nuh-uh-uh!' she said seductively. 'You are not supposed to do that! Didn't Hikaru-san tell you not to provoke me into intimate positions before marriage.'

When her lips landed on his earlobe, he managed to bring out: 'Then what the hell are yóu doing?'

She giggled. 'She didn't tell me not to do so!'

'Megumi! You're so cruel!'

'I know,' she sighed lovingly and stopped kissing to gaze in his brown eyes, 'and you love it, don't you?'

'Aa…' he confessed.

'Good!' She pulled away and added: 'Now, I have to go finish my examination on Hikaru-san. Excuse me.'

'No-ho,' said her fiancé and grabbed her hips, 'excuse _me_! You aren't done examining me! I am lovesick, remember, Sagara Megumi?'

'Sagara Sanosuke! No provoking!' She slapped away his hands and left the study.

'Arigatou, Hikaru-san!' said Megumi to the old lady. 'I don't know how long it would take him to propose if you hadn't interfered.'

Hikaru nodded with a smile on her aged face. They both listened to Sanosuke, who was swearing and thumping his head into Megumi's desk in the study next door.

OWARI

* * *

**A/n: Thank you for your reviews and for reading!**


End file.
